Just a Voice
by Mantinas
Summary: Within you will find the musings of an individual. You can take what you want out of it. This is nothing new-but then-what is? So relax and take comfort, for I will not judge. I am-after all-just a voice.


Just a Voice

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

* * *

Life is a jumble of chaotic moments strewn out into a semblance of order. A trick of the light and with a click, it's gone. Yin and Yang are merely symbols of balance yet mankind likes to think in other ways.

Order and chaos.

Chaos and order.

Perhaps you are trying to think of a story to go with this lesson. Perhaps it's Sasuke working in an office, trying to deal with stress of daily living in an ameranese styled setting. Or, perhaps you are thinking of Naruto standing under a lonely lamppost awaiting his next client; smoking a cigarette, only to snuff it out of existence as he sees the twin glow of headlights.

Perhaps the person in the car is Sasuke traveling back to his lonely apartment from a long night's work, or perhaps it is someone else. The choice is yours and yours alone; it can be you or some character that you alone own and use. I cannot and will not interfere, for I am just a voice and I do not judge.

The car will stop, what happens next is up to you. Perhaps the car stops and lets Naruto in, or perhaps not. Whatever you do, just keep the scenario in your mind.

Mankind believes themselves alone. Alone in the universe and alone on their own planet. It is a sad occurrence to behold. That they believe that no one is like them. Walls build up around their hearts and black knights and dragons protect the structure. They work so hard, it's really sad.

Yet joyous is the time when a brave soul or souls march towards the towering wall and march around it and watch as the walls crumble like in the story.

They reached their destination; be it Naruto and whomever or Sasuke or both. Perhaps you wish to intertwine their lives like this. If that is the case, do not fear; for I am just a voice and do not judge. And such actions happen in life all the time.

I shall give you fifteen minutes to think of what happens next.

…

Your time is up. I hope you've enjoyed it. Tell me, are they holding Naruto? Are they grasping onto each other for any semblance of love that they never once received and are thus prolonging the inevitable? Or are they sleeping, clinging onto the sheets for any semblance of warmth? Their want and need pacified yet something dark clings onto their subconscious minds. A deep longing to _feel_ something.

No one likes to say it, but one life does influence another. They award those who do not do good with hate and those who do good with a lot or little recognition. They try so hard to gain acceptance, to gain notoriety that they become something. Anything. Everyone wishes to be noticed, to be known throughout history and not one of the countless lost to it.

But let's think of the man who invented the button. A simple tool, yet we know nothing of the inventor. And if it were not for our meticulous record keeping to prevent it. Such a shame that paper and hardware are never forever.

What happens next in your little story? Does Sasuke go back to work, his feet shuffling because he hates his job? Or Naruto? What becomes of him? Does his client drive him to the corner? Or does he walk home, alone, his body sore yet well rested. And what does he have to look forward to at his place of residence?

Or have you been questioning my appearance? How can a voice know anything? Yet alone be formed without a functioning head to speak? Perhaps I am the sun. Or the moon. Or maybe I'm something else entirely. The Universe, perhaps? For am I not impersonal enough to comfortably claim such a title? Or maybe….Just maybe I am your subconscious.

But does that really matter?

People hate. It's just how they are. Why? Instincts. People fight it, never realizing that when they do this, they inevitably fall into it. And as such, you are victims to it. Quit fighting it. You can love, you can dislike, but why be violent? Everything evolves. Religion is no exception. Many concepts of Satan are based upon Pagan beliefs. Lucifer was never made real until a monk tampered a story about some king. Catholics placed the condemnations on homosexuality themselves because they saw it as disgusting when before it was accepted.

And who's to say that Evolution and God don't mix? Was it not said that He made everything?

But enough about that. How's the story coming along? Did you, though the influence from my words, see Naruto in a church, praying? Or Sasuke? Or did you see something else? I will not judge, for I am nothing but a voice. And my time is done.


End file.
